The scene of an accident, trauma scene or medical emergency is chaotic and hectic. Many times EMS (e.g., EMTs) responders leave items behind at a scene. Some items that are left behind may be hazardous such as drug bags containing medications, needles, medical equipment, etc. Responders generally identify that an item has been left behind at a response scene when it is not available at a subsequent scene or during a shift change when a manual inventory of the items alerts an individual of the absence of one or more items. However, the identification that an item has gone missing at either of these two events causes problems. For example, taking an inventory of the items in an ambulance may show that an item is missing but provides no information regarding where the item may be (e.g., the item could have been left at any site visited throughout a shift). It would be difficult to determine where the item has been left if it is at the end of the shift and the ambulance has gone on many different calls. By the time it is determined that the item is missing it is generally too late to determine its location. It may also be detrimental to a subject needing treatment (e.g., with a medication present in a drug bag) at a scene subsequent to an item (e.g., a drug bag) being left behind at a previous scene.